


Wearing the Pants

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Freedom to Love [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: “So, I guess now we know who wears the pants, huh?”“I’m sorry?” Merlin asks, eyebrows shooting up his forehead.“Between you and Harry,” Tequila says, his grin wide. “You’re wearing a kilt, and Harry’s wearing the pants.”





	Wearing the Pants

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm not sorry. XD

The day of Eggsy and Tilde’s wedding, there’s a lull in the utter madness that tends to precede royal weddings, and Merlin finds himself standing with Tequila near the back of Eggsy’s dressing room, watching as up at the mirror, Harry fusses with Eggsy’s uniform. He doesn’t quite know what to expect when the young American agent leans over to say something, but it’s certainly not what the words he actually hears;

“So, I guess now we know who wears the pants, huh?”

His attention is torn from Eggsy and Harry at the statement, his eyebrows shooting up his forehead as he turns to stare at Tequila.

“I’m sorry?”

“Between you and Harry,” Tequila says, his grin wide. “You’re wearing a kilt, and Harry’s wearing the pants.”

“Who says Harry’s wearin’ pants,” Eggsy calls from the mirror as Merlin tries to figure out just exactly what to say in response to Tequila’s cheek. The groom-to-be is grinning widely, clearly amused at his eavesdropping, and at the suddenly flustered look on Harry’s face as he asks,

“I- what?”

“Well it’s kinda obvious, ain’t it?” Tequila answers, looking a little confused himself. That’s when Merlin remembers the American phrase the other man must be referring to, and he has to hide a snort of laughter behind a cough into one fist.

“Of course I’m-”

“No you ain’t, bruv, don’t even try it,” Eggsy smirks, and turns back to Harry. His green eyes rove very specifically down, then back up, the long lines of Harry’s legs, and he specifies, “I know exactly what you look like when you ain’t wearing pants under yer trousers, and I’d bet my future dad-in-law’s crown that you ain’t wearing any today.”

And that’s when _Tequila_ catches on that he’s not talking about the same type of garment that Eggsy is, and his eyes widen as he does a repeat of the look Eggsy had just given Harry. Harry flusters. Tequila bursts into laughter. Eggsy grins and turns back to the mirror. And Merlin takes pity.

“It’s not his fault entirely, lad,” the Scot smirks. “Harry thought that going pants-less would be a show of solidarity, since I’m dressed traditionally.”

And then Tequila is looking at _him_ , laughing even harder, and Harry is even brighter red than he’d been before, and Eggsy answers,

“Oh I know. Tilde got a peek earlier, when the wind flared up on the way here. She says that she is so havin’ ya tonight, by the way, and I’m with her. We’re havin’ _both_ of ya. Now you ain’t gonna disappoint my future wife on a day like today, are ya?”

“Oh no,” Merlin promises with a smirk, ignoring the squawking of Tequila’s laughter and the choked noises Harry is making. “It wouldn’t be very gentleman-like to disappoint you on your wedding night.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr, you can find me at [MakethWoman](http://makethwoman.tumblr.com)!


End file.
